


The Riddle of Grief

by RiddleLady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed being a cutie, F/M, POV Alternating, Your dad was a cop, idk i'm bad at tags, long time friendship with Jim, snarky harvey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleLady/pseuds/RiddleLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of your father you meet Ed who is immediately entranced by you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any feedback would be appreciated.

     “Y/N?” Jim says from across the table.

  
     I look up, “Yes, What is it Jim?” I ask.

     “How are you holding up?” he says with a concerned look.  
     

     “I’m fine Jim, “I say looking down at my hand which I have on the table between us, “It was bound to happen eventually. I mean this is Gotham and he was a cop.” I say choking on the last few words of the sentence.  
 

     “He was one of the good ones, Y/N.” Jim says with a sad smile, reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

     I look up at him, tears running down my cheeks, “Yeah I know Jim.” I say returning his sad smile.

     “Detective Gordon?” I hear a voice from behind me say.

     Jim looks up, “Yes Ed?” he asks.  
     

     “I have found some information pertaining to the Arkham escapees.” The man, Ed says.

     “I’m sorry Y/N, I have to finish this investigation.” Jim says, squeezing my hand.

     “No, Jim it’s fine. I should be going anyway, I still haven’t told Craig and Jenna. You know how they are.” I smile weakly, going to stand up.

     “Let me at least walk you out to your car, Y/N.” Jim says, offering me his hand.

     “That would be nice.” I smile up at him, taking his hand.

     “I’ll be right back, Ed.” Jim tells the man holding a file.

     “Take all the time you need Detective.” The man says with a wild friendly smile.

     Jim walks me out to my car. “I promise you Y/N, I will find who did this.” He says, hugging me.

     “I know you will, Jim.” I say hugging him tighter.

     “Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything… Y/N.” He says releasing me but keeping my hand in his.

     “I will. Thanks Jim.” I say standing in my tip toes and kissing his cheek.

     I get in my car and drive home, thinking of all the time Jim has been there for me. We grew up together and have been best friends since kindergarten. He’s seen me at my worst and vice versa.

 

**Ed's POV**

     Ed found himself watching Detective Gordon walk out of the station with the beautiful woman. He also found himself watching them interact at her car. The way Detective Gordon hugged her, the way she responded to the hug. How he didn’t release her hand after the hug. Then the way she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. He felt a wave of jealousy wash over him, a strange emotion he feels all too often when interacting with Kristen Kringle.

  
     He’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Detective Gordon walk up behind him and take the file from his hands.

     “Ed?” The detective says, “You ok?”

     “Oh. Yes Detective, I am ok.” Ed replies.

     “No you’re not, Ed. What’s going on?” Detective Gordon persists.

     “That woman you were just with? Does Dr. Tompkins know about her?” Ed asks, subtly trying to find out if the two of them were together.

     “Who? Y/N?” Detective Gordon says with a light chuckle, “We’re just childhood friends, her father was killed earlier by the Arkham escapees and I was comforting her.”

     “Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” Ed says, trying to hide his relief.

     “Why do you ask, Ed?”

     “I just wanted to make sure Dr. Tompkins wouldn’t be hurt by the way you and that woman were interacting.”

     “You mean you’re not interested in her? You’re definitely her type kid.” Jim says with a smirk.

     “Really?” Ed chokes out.

     “Yeah, she likes nerdy little guys.” Jim smirks, “I’ll introduce you guys next time she comes in, eh Ed?”

     “Uh… yes, Detective Gordon.” Ed stammers, blushing slightly.

     “You had something on the Arkham escapees, Ed?”

     “Yes…” Ed says handing Jim the file in his hand.

     “Thanks Ed.”


	2. Chapter 2

My phone rings as I’m about to get out of my car.

“Hey, Jim. What’s up?” I say answering it.

“Hey Y/N, do you think you could come back up here when you get some free time?” Jim asks.

“Yeah, is everything okay?” I ask, suddenly slightly worried.

“Yeah, yeah everything is fine. I thought maybe we could have lunch together. Just like old times. What do you say?” I can hear his smirk through the phone. 

“Yeah, Jim sounds like fun.” I say, “I know you’re up to something Jimbo, but I’ll go along with it.”

“You know me so well Y/N. Just meet me at the station in about an hour.” He says.

“Will do, see you in a bit.” I say.

We hang up and I decide to take a shower before meeting Jim for lunch. I dress in my thigh length sweater dress and a pair of black stockings and heels. I quickly do my hair and makeup. I quickly grab my coat before looking in the mirror I keep by the front door. 

I drive to the police station and park in the same parking space I was in before. I get out of the car and walk inside to wait for Jim.

“Detective Gordon already left ma’am.” Says a voice from behind me while I stand at Jim’s desk. 

I turn around to see the same man from earlier, the one who has interrupted Jim and I while we were talking. 

“And you are?” I ask shyly, suddenly very insecure as I look at the man standing in front of me with a small wild smile. 

“Ed.” He says holding out his hand, “Edward Nygma.” 

“Y/N.” I say reaching out slowly to take his hand in mine, “Y/N Y/L/N.” 

“A pleasure to meet you Ms. Y/L/N.” He says with a smile.

“Likewise.” I say with a light blush.

“You were supposed to meet Detective Gordon for lunch?” Ed asks, pulling my attention up from the ground I was currently looking at. 

 

“Yes, he wanted to have lunch I think. But I’m pretty sure he’s up to something sneaky, we haven’t had lunch together in a few years. And it was all kinda sudden. Do you know what he’s up to?” I ask feeling that maybe I’m rambling. 

Ed chuckles, “I would imagine only Detective Gordon knows what goes on in his head, Ms. Y/L/N.” 

“I suppose you’re right Mr. Nygma.” I say with a small smile.

“Would you like company to the restaurant?” Ed offers in a whisper.

I heard him but I act like I didn’t “I’m sorry what that was?” I ask.

“Would you like me to accompany you to the restaurant, so you don’t have to go alone?” Ed says a little louder, with a blush dusting his cheek bones. 

“I would love that.” I say with a wide smile. 

“I have to grab my coat, I’ll only be a moment.” He says walking away.

“I’ll come with you, if that’s ok?” I say following him slowly, “I’ve always wanted to see a forensic lab.”

“I’d be glad of the company and to show you my lab.” Ed says, offering me his arm.

I lace my arm with his as we make out way down the stairs to the lab and the morgue. The hallways down here are quiet and dimly lit but it’s actually peaceful. 

“It’s so quiet down here.” I whisper.

“It is. But that’s the way I like it.” Ed smiles. 

We walk in silence for a minute.

“You and Detective Gordon seem close. You’ve known each other a long time?” Ed asks. 

“Since before either one of us could walk. Our dads used to work together so we grew up with each other.” I answer with a slight smile.

When we reach the lab Ed opens the door and motions for me to enter. He follows close behind and around the desk to grab his coat.

“This is pretty neat, Ed.” I say.

“It’s not much but it’s enough to get the job done.” 

“That’s what counts right?” 

“Indeed it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... I'll continue if there's a demand for this one.


End file.
